Too Beautiful for Words
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are in the hospital…but why? What happened? Will it change their lives forever in a good or bad way? Read and review to find out!


**Too Beautiful For Words**

**Author's Note: ****Hey! Here I am with another high school musical story…before I let you read this story, I just want to tell you guys that I was very disappointed with the reviews I got on my last story 'start of something great'…it hurts me because I work so hard on all my stories and I don't think that its right that all my stories get snubbed because no one reviews them…so please try and give this story a chance and read it.**

**Summary: ****Gabriella and Troy are in the hospital…but why? What happened? Will it change their lives forever in a good or bad way? Read and review to find out!**

_When I try to describe how I feel when you hold me  
I get butterflies lullabies, it's hard to explain  
like the sent of a rose or the sound of the rain  
it's too precious and too wonderful to give it a name_

Troy Bolton sat in Gabriella's hospital room and held her hand very tight, as she was in pain. Gabriella had been feeling sick for the past few days with morning sickness and she felt weak and stayed in bed most of the time. Now she needed to be in the hospital; her water broke. Gabriella took in a big breath, trying to cope with the pain that took over her entire body.

"Troy, I can't handle this pain! Please try and make this go away!" Gabriella cried, letting tears fall down her cheeks. Troy held her hand even tighter and had a supportive smile on his face.

"Gabi, I know that you're in pain, but you're going to get through this. It's going to be over before you know it." Gabriella shook her head, the pain almost killing her by then.

"Troy you told me that, twelve hours ago! Please I just want to get this over with, where is the doctor?!" Gabriella almost screamed at the top of her lungs. Right on cue, a doctor walked into their room, holding a clipboard.

"Hello Mrs. Bolton I'm Doctor Daisy Smith, I'll be delivering your baby. Also, seeing as how you've been here for almost twelve hours, we think that the doctors are ready to deliver your baby." Gabriella froze in horror. She was going to have her baby soon. It scared her to think that she was actually going to have a baby.

"Excuse me doctor, but when are you going to deliver my baby?" Doctor Smith looked down at her clipboard and then looked up at Gabriella.

"We'll be here in about ten minutes; I just came in to prep you for delivery. I'll be right back, I just have to go and get the other doctors." Doctor Smith walked out of the room, leaving Troy and Gabriella alone in the room together. Troy looked at Gabriella and had a smile on his face.

"This is it Gabriella…we're finally going to be parents. We're finally going to see our first child together." Troy said, happily. But Gabriella said nothing; she was only shaking and trembling uncontrollably. Troy looked at her a little closely and saw that she was crying. But this time not in pain; she was crying in fear. Troy stood up from his chair and he looked at his pregnant wife, in worry.

"Gabriella, what's wrong?" Gabriella shook her head, tears still falling down her cheeks. She continued to shake and cry as she looked up into Troy's sapphire eyes.

"I'm scared Troy." Troy blinked in an uneasy surprise. Since when was Gabriella frightened of anything?

"Gabriella, what are you scared of? I'm your husband and the father of your child, you can tell me anything. I'll try and make you feel better." Troy assured her as he sat on the edge of her mattress, trying to see her perfectly. Gabriella closed her eyes and let more tears fall down her cheeks. Gabriella didn't know how to tell him without getting him worried or anxious.

"Troy…I don't know if I can do this." Troy blinked hard and looked at his wife confused. He didn't know where she was going with this.

"You don't think you can do what?" Gabriella sighed and let more tears fall down her cheeks.

"I don't know if I can handle this pain or if I can be a great mother." Troy's eyes widened with shock. Did his Gabriella actually doubt being a great mother?

"What?!" Troy nearly screamed. He couldn't believe Gabriella would be so scared about that.

_Too beautiful for words  
a symphony inside me  
too beautiful for words  
I can not take them lightly  
Can you hear my silent heart_

Gabriella let more fresh tears stroll down her cheeks and she looked into Troy's eyes again and tried to think straight. This is Troy…the man she married and had kept his promise of never leaving her. She knew it would never hurt to tell her husband why she was terrified; she hid nothing from Troy. But then again, this may not be the best time to tell him. They were in a hospital room, she was in pain and doctors were going to be coming in soon…they weren't under the best of circumstances. Gabriella shook her head and let more tears fall down her cheeks.

"Troy, this isn't the right time." Gabriella said simply, trying to avoid his eyes. Troy couldn't understand why she was hiding this from him. She was his wife and his pride and joy. She was everything to him and he wanted her to be honest with him. Troy slid a hand down her cheek and made her look at him. When Gabriella saw his eyes, she knew that she got him worried.

"Gabriella now is the best time to tell me because it's going to have to be the only time because our child is going to be born soon. Gabriella, you're my wife and you're everything to me. If you're worried about something, I want to know so I can try and help. Please just tell me." Gabriella looked into his eyes and she began to close her eyes and she moved into the touch of his hand on her face.

As Troy's thumb continued to caress her cheek and wipe away her tears, she began to think things through. She loved Troy and Troy loved her. She knew that no matter what, Troy would love her and not be upset as to why she was worried and afraid about being a mother. Gabriella sighed and she had the courage to look her husband in the eye.

"I'm scared that I won't be a good mother." Troy shook his head slowly, wondering why she would think something so crazy. His thumb stopped caressing her cheek, but he left his hand on her face.

"Gabriella, you're going to be an amazing mother. I know how much you love kids and our child is going to love you." Gabriella let fresh tears slide down her cheeks, not only because of this conversation but also because she was in pain. She knew that the baby was going to pop soon; she was shaking more than before and the pain hurt a lot more.

"But Troy, I'm so young. I'm only twenty-six. I don't know anything about being a mother. I don't want to break down, but I'm just so worried about my relationship with our soon-to-be child. Oh god, I can't handle this!" Gabriella couldn't even go on; she broke down sobbing. Suddenly, she screamed in pain.

"OH GOD! THE BABY! TROY, CALL THE DOCTOR!" Gabriella screamed in tears. Troy, with no hesitation ran into the hall and started calling for the doctor.

"Hello?! We need a doctor in here now! My wife is giving birth!" Suddenly, Doctor Smith and all her other doctors came running into Gabriella's room. Gabriella was about to give birth.

_It's on the tip of my tongue  
But my lips are still sealed  
Only violins and their innocence can show you how I feel  
And I hear them again  
At the end of the day  
I'm all teary-eyed when we kiss good-bye  
There's nothing I can say  
_

"PUSH!" Doctor Smith demanded as Gabriella pushed. Gabriella screamed in pain, not knowing how much longer she could handle this pain. Within each push she made, she felt the pain strike through her whole body, making thinking hard for her. Gabriella pushed again, secretly wondering if the pain would eventually kill her.

"AHHHHH! TROY I'M IN SO MUCH PAIN!" Gabriella screamed as she felt her stomach gradually getting smaller. Troy squeezed her hand tightly.

"Hold on Gabriella, you're almost done." Troy assured her affectionately. Gabriella stopped pushing for a moment and then she took a deep breath and began to push again. Doctor Smith looked at Troy and Gabriella and had a very serious look on her face.

"The head is almost out…I just need you to push a little bit harder Gabriella." Gabriella bit her lip hard and she pushed hard, screaming in pain, wanting this throbbing pain to stop.

"AHHHH!" Gabriella screamed at the top of her lungs, when suddenly she heard a baby's cry ring out loudly through the hospital room and she began to sink into her pillow weakly. Doctor Smith held the baby and she smiled as she looked at Troy and Gabriella.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. You had a girl."

_Too beautiful for words  
a symphony inside of me  
too beautiful for words  
I can not take them lightly  
Can you hear my silent heart_

Troy and Gabriella smiled with sighs of relief. They got through with their daughter's birth. Once Troy cut the umbilical cord, Doctor Smith handed Troy his new daughter and he held her appreciatively as Doctor Smith walked out to give them some alone time. Troy looked into his new daughter's eyes and saw that she had his ocean blue eyes and she had Gabriella's beauty. Troy smiled at his daughter as she stared into his eyes, trying to study his face. Troy smiled happily and held his daughter safely and securely.

"Hello little one…I'm your daddy." Troy said in a sing-song voice, clearly awestruck by his daughter finally being born and in his arms. His daughter continued to stare at him and she began to suck on the blanket she was wrapped in. Troy smiled at how adorable she was and he planted a small kiss on her soft cheek.

"You're a little cutie…C'mon, let's go see mommy." Troy said to his daughter, still in a sing-song voice as he walked over to Gabriella, who was breathing heavily as she pressed a button that made her mattress sit up, making her sit up as well. She managed a smile.

"How is she?" Troy smiled at her and then smiled at their daughter that was still in his arms.

"She's beautiful…like you." Gabriella blushed with a smile. Maybe being a mother wouldn't be so scary for her after all.

_Must be a million times  
I've tried to express this love of mine  
when it goes this deep, when it tastes this sweet  
it's not easy to define_

"Troy, may I please hold her?" Gabriella faintly asked. Troy nodded his head and before he handed their daughter over to Gabriella, he kissed his daughter again. Gabriella looked down at her daughter and she couldn't get over how beautiful their daughter was. It may have been nine months of wondering and concerning over the baby, but it seemed like everything turned out right.

"She has your eyes Troy." Gabriella pointed out with a vivid smile on her face. Troy nodded his head and he sat beside Gabriella on her bed. Troy wrapped an arm around Gabriella.

"She beautiful just like you, Gabriella." Gabriella looked at her husband and she let her smile grow. It wasn't long until Gabriella let tears of happiness stream down her cheeks.

"Thank you Troy…for being everything perfect." Troy looked at Gabriella and he kissed her cheek gently.

"Don't even thank me Gabriella. You deserve this; you deserve to be happy." Gabriella smiled happily and she let a few tears of happiness stream down her cheeks and Troy then wiped away her tears with both his thumbs. Gabriella put her one hand on Troy's hand that remained on her face and she had a very apologetic look in her eyes.

"Troy, I'm so sorry about before. I never should've doubted that…" Troy lifted his other hand and he laid a finger across her lips. He smiled.

"Gabriella, don't even apologize. You're a first time mom and it's normal for you to be scared. But look at what we created together. Our daughter is so beautiful and we get the chance to watch her grow up. Maybe she might want to be an athlete or a smart bookworm." Gabriella smiled, suddenly comforted. She looked down at their daughter and smile even wider.

"Or maybe she'll want to sing and be in musicals." Troy smiled at Gabriella's comment and he pulled Gabriella in gently and they kissed passionately on the lips. Gabriella and Troy both wanted to hold on longer, but they both wanted to pay attention to their new daughter.

"Troy, what are we going to name her?" Gabriella asked looking at their daughter who was asleep in her arms. Troy smiled and he ran a finger down his sleeping daughter's cheek.

"Do you like the name Amber?" Gabriella looked at Troy and she thought about the name. Amber…Amber…Amber Bolton…that sounded like a perfect name for their baby.

"That's a beautiful name Troy. I never knew that you liked that name so much." Troy blushed and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Amber was my grandmother's name. She died when I was five. She and I were close. And…our daughter not only has eyes like me, but they also remind me of my grandmother's. But I just want to know if you like it. That's doesn't have to be her name if you don't like it." Gabriella stared into Troy's eyes and saw how much his grandmother meant to him. Gabriella smiled.

"I love that name." Troy blinked in surprise.

"You want that to be her name?" Gabriella looked down at their sleeping baby and she smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes I do. And would you mind if her middle name was Marie? That's my grandmother's name." Troy smiled happily as he moved into his wife and daughter and wrapped his arm around them tightly.

"That's perfect." Gabriella smiled and they kissed quickly on the lips and then looked down at their sleeping Amber. Troy smiled.

"Amber is so beautiful." Gabriella nodded in agreement.

"She's too beautiful for words." Troy smiled and he pushed back Gabriella's long thick dark brown hair.

"Just like you." They both smiled and shared a big family hug. If things weren't perfect for Troy and Gabriella before, Amber Marie Bolton sure made their lives perfect. Nothing was about to break this family down now.

_Too beautiful for words  
a symphony inside me  
too beautiful for words  
I can not take them lightly  
Can you hear my silent heart_

_**Remember to review because I'll be very disappointed if no one does…bye thanks again!**_


End file.
